Witch Trial 2
by OswinHardy
Summary: If you thought Abraxas wouldn't try again, you are sorely mistaken. He had one year of evil before, now he has over 3 years, and a new sister that hasn't met most of those evils. See the return of your favorites; Terra, Jeremy, Shadow, Shax and more! Of course this includes my OC, Oswin Hardy. For more info on her powers and backstory, go to my profile. I do not own Charmed.


Abarxas stroked the Book lovingly. He had done it once again. He turned to the back of the Book, and started to read it backwards.

"Eerf su tes lliw eerht fo rewop eht. Eerf su tes lliw eerht fo rewop eht. Eerf su tes lliw eerht fo rewop eht."

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen, picking up a pot that she had used to make a potion, and carrying it round to the other side of the table. She turned the taps on, and waited for the hot one to warm up. In the doorway, a red light beamed into existence, and a Warlock appeared. He had thorns sticking through his skin, and a devilish smirk on his face, a gleaming athame in his hand. He stepped forward, kicking a glass vial. Piper turned around, dropping the pan.

"Jeremy?!" Piper gasped, before throwing her hand out to blow him up. It hardly did anything, and she shrieked as he stepped forward.

"I'm going to enjoy having that power, witch." Jeremy said, sneering.

"Phoebe! Oswin! Paige!" Piper shrieked loudly, running around the table, opposite to the way Jeremy was running. Oswin was the closest to the kitchen, heading there anyway. Oswin ran into the room, and collided with the Warlock.

"Son-of-a-bi…" Oswin stopped when she saw the athame. She created a ball of ice and threw it at him, hardly fazing him at all. "Okay…" She held up a ball of fire and threw that at him, only slightly burning his blue jumper.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch." Jeremy said, lunging forwards. By this time, Phoebe and Paige had reached the kitchen.

"Jeremy?!" Phoebe shouted, as surprised as Piper had been.

"Who?" Paige asked, looking at the Warlock. Piper ran round the table to Phoebe and Paige, linking hands. Oswin had been told about Jeremy, and how he was vanquished, and she knew exactly what they planned to do, so to stop him from attacking them, she launched herself at Jeremy, tackling him to the ground, knocking the athame out of his hand. He threw her off and tried to reach for the knife once again, but pain ripped through him.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free!" The three sisters chanted, and Jeremy screamed in pain and exploded.

"I swear we already vanquished him!" Phoebe yelled, running over to Oswin and helping the dazed witch up.

"Twice!" Piper yelled, throwing the pan down.

"You know, they say ex's come back to haunt you." Phoebe said, shrugging her shoulders, and then quickly wishing she hadn't said that when she received Piper's glare.

"Ex's?" Paige asked, looking at the three witches.

"Ex-fiancé of Piper's. Warlock." Phoebe informed Paige.

"And he was vanquished, twice? So how is he back?" Paige asked, and she watched Piper, Phoebe and Oswin share a look.

"Abraxas?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We vanquished him." Phoebe reminded her.

"Uh huh, well Jeremy had been vanquished twice already." Oswin added, counteracting Phoebe's claim.

"Let's check the Book." Paige said, starting out of the kitchen.

"I'm gunna hazard a guess and say the book's not there." Oswin said, sighing as the four made their way up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

"Noissessop leurc siht dne thgil s'evol tel, ecnesse nosiop eht tcejer luos tsoh." Abaraxas read out, smiling to himself.

He watched the girls from afar.

It had happened again. The Book was in the hands of another demon. One remarkably like Abraxas. And this time, the stone they had used previously, wasn't there.

"The Rite of Passage." Piper said, dropping to the couch.

"The what?" Paige asked, sitting on the table opposite Piper. Oswin leant against the arm of Aunt Pearl's couch, and Phoebe was looking at where the book should be.

"The Power of One." Piper replied, mentally hitting herself for letting this happen again.

"That's still not helpful." Paige said, still trying to get information out of them. This time, it was Oswin that spoke.

"Abraxas was the first demon I fought with Prue, Piper and Phoebe. He stole the Book and read the spells backwards. He brought back vanquished demons and other evils, Jeremy the Warlock fiancé, The Woogeyman, Nicholas, ect. He was reading the book backwards to turn the sisters powers evil. And it's happening again." Oswin told Paige, as Piper and Phoebe seemed to not be coping that well.

"Okay, so I guess we just need a Power of Three spell, right?" Paige asked, grabbing a notepad and pen.

"No." Phoebe said, finally looking up. "We need _the _Power of Three spell."

"Well, we'd better start now." Piper said, taking the pad and pen off Paige. "He knows we know how to defeat him." Piper finished. Oswin creased her eyebrows, they had vanquished so many demons. Phoebe gulped, what if he brought back a demon that could kill them, or had killed them before? Paige watched Piper scribble down words, trying to remember the spell. She'd only been a witch for a few weeks, and in that time, they'd vanquished Shax, 4 Furies, Gammill, and not to mention the demons Piper had vanquished during her rampage.

"Well, I think we should all get dressed." Oswin said, pointing out the forgotten fact that they were all still in their PJ's. Piper looked up from the notepad and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Piper said, standing up. "I can't concentrate on vanquishing until I'm fully awake." Piper walked off to her room, and Phoebe, Paige and Oswin followed, Oswin picking up the notepad and pen.

* * *

Piper stood in front of her mirror, combing her hair. She had gotten washed and dressed rather quickly, but to be fair, Abraxas was back and had their book yet again. They'd vanquished so many since last time. Furies, the Succubus… _Shax_. Piper shook her head, no good thinking like that. Write down vanquishing spells. Re-vanquish demons. Piper looked back up to the mirror, raising the brush again. But something made her stop. Was it her imagination? She turned around, and caught sight of the blue mist.

"Terra, no. No no n-" Piper didn't have time to finish before Terra's mist had entered her mouth and her skin glowed blue for a few seconds, before returning to normal. Terra/Piper turned back around to face the mirror.

"Ah, Piper." She said, smirking at the reflection, once again shocked. "It's just too easy." Terra/Piper got up and headed for the door, passing another small mirror next to the door. "I do hope Tom's still around. And that cute little nightclub of yours, P3?" She smirked, before leaving Piper's room.

* * *

Oswin had already changed and was back in the attic, writing down on the notepad when Terra/Piper walked in.

"Oh, hi…" Terra/Piper started.

"Oswin." Oswin said, looking up at Terra/Piper. "Are you okay, Piper?"

"Yeah, of course I am. What are you looking at?" Terra/Piper asked, walking over to the couch.

"Well, we still have my book, and I was writing down what demons and the like we had vanquished. I was just looking at Life Essences." Oswin told Terra/Piper.

"Why? I don't think Terra's coming back, you know." Terra/Piper said. "Can I see the Book?"

"Sure." Oswin said, handing over the Book. Of course, the Book for Oswin was only one Oswin could hold, Piper knew that. So Oswin wasn't the least surprised that the Book fuzzed over with energy when Terra/Piper tried to touch the Book.

"Ow. Why did it do that?" Terra/Piper asked, holding her hand.

"I'm not sure." Oswin lied. "By the way, have you seen Prue?" Oswin asked.

"No, I haven't, sorry. Maybe she's with Phoebe." Terra/Piper said, walking around the attic. Oswin stood up quickly.

"Terra. Welcome back." Oswin said, holding her hand up to form an ice ball. "Paige!"

"Damn." Terra/Piper cursed under her breath. When she heard the witch call for someone, she turned round and shot her arm out and hit Oswin in the chest with an energy beam, throwing her across the room. Paige quickly orbed in and surveyed the scene.

"Oh god, what happened?" Paige asked, rushing over to Oswin.

"A demon attacked. It knocked her out, it possessed her." Terra/Piper lied, smirking when Paige looked away from her. Terra/Piper helped Paige lift Oswin up and put her in the middle of the attic.

"Why did it possess her?" Paige asked, picking up the pyrite crystals.

"I guess so it can look in the Book. The real one is missing, and she's the only one who can look in that one, so yeah." Terra/Piper made up. She knew better than to talk about Prue now. Paige laid the crystals down on the floor in a circle around Oswin.

"I guess so." Paige said, stepping back, and over to Terra/Piper. Suddenly, Piper grabbed her arm.

"_Terra…_" Piper whispered. Terra/Piper took back control and looked at Paige. "Terra. Did we ever tell you about her?" Paige shook her head. "Oh well, I'm sure she's not coming back. She was the cleverest demon we ever met though."

"Hey sisters, I'm ba… Oswin?" Phoebe asked, looking at the witch surrounded by crystals. _Sisters?_ Thought Terra/Piper. _So no Prue, but this new girl, Paige._

"She's possessed." Terra/Piper told Phoebe, really hoping she would fall for that.

"Do we know who?" Phoebe asked, walking round the crystal circle. Terra/Piper shook her head, but Paige shrugged.

"Piper said something about, Terra…?" Paige told Phoebe, and Terra/Piper raised her eyebrows.

"I also said she won't be coming back, because for that to happen, Kierkan would have to come back too." Terra/Piper said. _Oh god, this isn't working._

"Why? Why does the alchemist need to come back?" Phoebe asked Terra/Piper.

"Because, well…" Terra/Piper started, but Oswin started to wake up.

"Oh god, my head…" Oswin started, standing up, only to get shocked and fall back onto her ass. "What the- Terra!" Oswin looked at Piper, and backed away as far as she could.

"She's clearly possessed." Terra/Piper said, looking at Oswin.

"She didn't know Prue was dead." Oswin said, pointing at Terra/Piper.

"Where did you meet me?" Paige asked Terra/Piper, crossing her arms. Terra/Piper studied Paige for a few seconds.

"Ah, damn it." She fired an energy bolt at Paige, who orbed out of the way. Terra/Piper looked stunned at this development, and watched the empty space for a few seconds. In the few seconds, Phoebe kicked one of the crystals away and Oswin jumped up.

"Phoebe, you know what has to be done." Oswin said to Phoebe as Paige orbed back in. Paige started towards Terra/Piper and he held up her hands.

"Freeze!" Terra/Piper shouted, but instead blew up the plant pot next to Paige. "Oh, that is cool." She again tried to hit Paige, who kept dodging the blast. Phoebe nodded to Oswin, who ran behind Terra/Piper and grabbed an athame. Phoebe jumped in front of Paige, and shouted for Terra.

"Hey, bitch! Come at me!" Phoebe yelled, and Piper tried to blow her up. Phoebe levitated at the last minute, and Terra/Piper looked up at her. While contemplating what was happening, Oswin snuck up behind her. The floorboard under her foot squeaked under her foot.

"Uh oh…" Oswin said as Terra/Piper turned around. Oswin grimaced as she thrust the knife into Piper's chest. Piper screamed out on pain, and the blue mist that was Terra, floated out of the wound and into Oswin.

"Well, that was expected." Terra/Oswin said, pulling the knife out of Piper's chest and watching her drop to the floor.

"Bring her back to life, or I'll kill Oswin and vanquish you again." Phoebe said, mirroring Prue's words from last year.

"Then your sister and this witch will be dead. Not the smartest plan. Oh, case of déjà vu." Terra/Oswin said, almost laughing. "Anyway, this witch can control the elements. Neat."

"Bring her back to life and you can keep her body." Phoebe said, ignoring Paige's look of shock.

"Oh no, I remember what happened last time." Terra/Oswin said, shaking her head. Leo orbed in suddenly.

"What happened to Piper?!" Leo looked around, and saw Oswin holding a bloody knife, and on the floor was Piper, who was horribly pale and covered in blood.

"Oh, Tom. Nice to see you again." Terra/Oswin said, smirking.

"Tom? You- you, Terra?!" Leo asked, shaking. "Bring her back to life, and I'll guarantee you freedom."

"Freedom?" Terra/Oswin asked. "All I want is to stay in this body, without the prospect of a vanquish."

"Yes, fine. Just please, bring Piper back to life." Phoebe said, shaking off Paige's hand from her shoulder. Terra/Oswin contemplated this, then nodded, kneeling down. She roughly pushed Piper's body so she was laying on her back.

"Caducas Exanimas Vita Ethos Anima." Terra/Oswin said, holding her hand out as gold streams of light hit Piper's chest. Piper gasped for air and sat up, holding her chest.

"Piper, freeze her!" Phoebe yelled, running towards Piper and kicking Terra/Oswin in the chest, making her fly backwards. Piper threw up and hands and Terra/Oswin froze in midair. Leo ran over to Piper and healed her, and then the three witches read off the notepad that Oswin was working on, and quickly found the right spell. Terra/Oswin unfroze and landed on a pile of boxes.

"Host soul reject the poison essence, let love's light end this cruel possession." The three witches chanted, and watched as Oswin writhed in pain as the blue mist was expelled out of her mouth and nose, forming an almost circular mist, and then exploded, and Oswin breathed heavily.

"Piper?" Oswin asked, looking up.

"I'm fine. Thanks, for, you know, killing me. Again." Piper said, walking over and helping her up. "And thanks for noticing she wasn't me."

"You're welcome. And we really need to get the book back." Oswin said, walking over to her Book and picking it up. "Right, now, looking at my Book is no help, because it doesn't have all the spells at the back that you added, so we have no idea what we're going to be up against."

"I see you made a list with all the evil we vanquished over the last 3 years." Phoebe said, walking over with the notepad. Paige too walked over, followed by Leo. Derrik walked in at that moment.

"Oh, family gathering without me?" He asked, walking over to Oswin and wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Niks sih morf mih etarapes dna, nihtiw kcab tirips siht nruter, enodnu neht dna enod sehctiw tahw."

"Ereh elttes dna su ot emoc ,raen uoy llac ohw su ot emoc ,seiks eht ssorca neesnu esruoc ,esir sehctiw eht fo srewop."

Abraxas smiled as he cast the demon to the Charmed Ones.

* * *

"No, of course not." Oswin said, resting her head on his head which was resting on her shoulder. The silence in the attic was ruptured when a loud bang was heard, and the 6 turned around and saw a male. Piper, Phoebe and Oswin were sure they recognized the man. Piper threw up her hands to blow him up, but nothing happened.

"He doesn't blow up!" Piper said, stepping back.

"I don't think that's the problem. This is the skin quilt guy!" Phoebe said, moving back to the others. Cryto sneered and threw his hand up and Oswin, Leo and Derrik froze. Piper stepped back into Oswin, and she unfroze.

"I have a power he doesn't have." Oswin said, and rose her hands up and formed an energy ball. She threw it at Cryto and he jumped and levitated out of the way.

"Call for our powers back!" Paige yelled, running over to her sisters. Oswin continued to throw energy balls at Cryto, and they all dodged the ice, fire, air, dirt and metal balls Cryto was throwing.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here!" The four witches yelled, and smiled in triumph when the four sets of white lights that flowed towards them.

"Damn you witches!" Cryto yelled, launching himself towards the four witches. Oswin jumped in the way and tackled him to the ground. Piper froze the both of them, and then unfroze Oswin, who was pinned under Cryto.

"Say the spell, say the spell!" Oswin shouted.

"What witches done and then undone, return this spirit back within, and separate him from his skin." Cryto yelled out in pain and blew up, just as Derrik and Leo unfroze. Derrik rushed over to Oswin and helped her up.

"Well, that was ridiculous." Oswin said, picking up the notepad.

"We need to get the damn book back, right now." Phoebe said. "If he reaches the Shax spell..."

"We can vanquish him. Again. That'll be fine with me." Piper said.

"I know you want to think that, but it's bad. Demons, bad." Paige said, jumping slightly when Cole shimmered in. "Speak of the devil."

"Where's your Book?" Cole asked, walking over to Phoebe.

"Gone. Yeah, Abraxas is reading it backwards." Phoebe told him.

* * *

"ThgiN s'reveroF otnI ,thgilB siht tsaC ,thgiR fo cigaM ,thgiL fo srewoP."

Abraxas watched as the spell took effect.

* * *

"Right, well, I'm going to get some stuff from the kitchen." Piper said, and the second she said kitchen, she disappeared.

"Piper?!" Phoebe yelled, looking around for Piper.

"In the kitchen!" They heard yelled back.

"She blinked. How did she blink?!" Paige yelled, worried.

"Don't worry, it's happened before. Piper's a Warlock." Oswin said, calming down Paige.

"A Warlock?!" Paige asked. Phoebe sighed and thought about Piper, and then blinked to her. Oswin laid her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Orb us down to the kitchen please." Oswin asked. Paige nodded and dark-orbed her and Oswin to the kitchen, leaving a shocked Cole, Leo and Derrik in the attic. From downstairs, they heard Oswin shout up to them.

"Stay in the attic, put the crystals around!" They did as she shouted.

Downstairs, Piper and Phoebe were laughing when Paige dark-orbed with Oswin into the kitchen.

"Paige. Nice orbs." Piper said, snickering. Phoebe tilted her head at Oswin, and Oswin knew what was coming.

"Phoebe, no." Oswin said, holding her hands up to stop Phoebe. Derrik ran downstairs to find Oswin, and to bring her back upstairs.

"Oswin?!" Derrik shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Derrik, no!" Oswin shouted. Piper threw out her hand and ice encased Oswin. Phoebe smirked and tilted her head. Derrik ran up to Oswin, and looked her over.

"Piper, what did you do?!" He shouted. Piper looked at Phoebe and nodded. Phoebe waved her hands in Derrik's direction, and he transformed into a water cooler. Oswin unfroze and the water cooler bubbled.

"Where's Derrik…?" Oswin asked, looking around. "When did we get a wat-" Oswin froze mid-sentence. "Turn him back!"

"Only if you, become Vensolin again." Piper told her, smirking. Paige held out her hand and a Darklighter crossbow appeared in her hand, and she aimed it at Oswin. Oswin growled at the trio and morphed into Vensolin.

Up in the attic, Leo heard a set of jingles. Cole looked at him.

"What is it?" Cole asks, looking at Leo.

"I can't sense the girls. Any of them. Which means Oswin- dammit. Come on." Leo said, leaving the attic.

Back in the kitchen, Oswin, or rather Vensolin, kicked the water cooler.

"Careful, you don't want damaged goods." Piper said, changing an apple into a cake.

"This is boring." Phoebe complained.

"Wanna go kill innocents?" Paige asked, cleaning her crossbow.

"Piper, what's hap-" Leo stopped mid-sentence when a Darklighter arrow came flying at his head. He orbed out of the way, then back in behind Paige, grabbing the crossbow and yanking it out of her hands. He pointed it at her, causing her to back up. Cole grabbed Oswin's arm and yanked it backwards when he saw her apportate an athame.

"Guys, if you say this spell, it'll kill the Elders." Cole lied, putting the spell for killing Dantalian on the table. He kept hold of Oswin, who was struggling in his arms. As Vensolin, she was too strong for him to hold, so he growled and changed into Balthezor. The two Warlocks and the Darklighter looked at each other, and nodded.

"Powers of Light, Magic of Right, Cast this Blight, Into Forever's Night." The three chanted. Piper shook her head, Phoebe winced, Paige's crossbow disappeared, Oswin changed back into herself, and Derrik changed back into himself. Once Cole was sure Oswin wasn't a threat, he too changed back into himself.

"What just happened?" Paige asked, looking around.

"Well, Piper and Phoebe started blinking, and you dark-orbed." Cole told them. "But we tricked you into vanquishing Dantalian."

* * *

Abraxas cursed, and continued reading.

"Dessim sah eh tahw leef mih tel ,tsdim ruo ni gnidnats kcolraw siht ,htaerb sih tpek dna niap on tlef ,htaed detaehc s'live siht semit enin."

* * *

Paige put the cake that Piper made out of the apple into the fridge. When she closed the door, she found herself looking in the face of a slightly bigger Warlock, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Knife!" She shouted, and directed the orbing object into the Warlock's chest. He exploded into black mist and disappeared. She quickly orbed into the attic, where everyone was. Piper was sat on Aunt Pearl's couch with Leo, looking over the notepad with the vanquished evil on it. Phoebe was sat on the edge of the table, looking over some potions they had made before. Oswin was sat on Derrik's lap, looking over her Book. Paige orbed in.

"Guys, a Warlock just attacked!" Paige said. "He was a bit on the big side… smirking."

"Shadow, ya think?" Piper asked Phoebe, who nodded.

"Okay, we have to kill him 7 more times, then we can do the spell." Phoebe said. Shadow blinked in behind Derrik and Oswin and hit him in the neck. Both him and Oswin fell off the chair, and Oswin jumped back up, facing Shadow.

"Shadow." Oswin said, building up an energy ball.

"Good to know you still remember little ol' me." Shadow said, smirking as Oswin threw the energy ball at him, vanquishing him again.

Over the next few hours, Piper had blown him up twice, Phoebe had stabbed him through the heart twice, and Oswin had killed him with a ball of fire and a ball of molten metal. The four witches stood ready for the last vanquish. Piper had her hands ready to freeze him, Phoebe held the spell, and Oswin held the sharp object.

Shadow blinked in, and smirked at the four.

"Hello, girl scouts." Shadow smiled, thrusting his hand out and throwing Oswin and the sharp object over the railing on the stairs, holding her up by the ceiling.

"Sharp pole thing." Paige said, orbing the coal poker into Shadow's chest. Piper froze him in place, as well as Oswin, and the three said the spell.

"Nine times this evil's cheated death, felt no pain and kept his breath, this warlock standing in our midst, let him feel what he has missed." Shadow unfroze and exploded in a massive fireball. The three witches watched on. Oswin yelped as she fell back to the stairs, landing on her butt.

"Great…" Oswin said, sighing.

* * *

"Wonk lliw won uoy ,desuac uoy niap eht ,eoW fo gib ,dniM fo llams."

Abraxas stroked the page and watched as the writing vanished.

* * *

Oswin was walking through the hallway after grabbing the newspaper. She stopped suddenly, sure that she had heard the scuffle of feet. But she was sure they were all up in the attic. She put the newspaper down on the table next to her, and built up an ice ball. From behind her, she heard a man laugh, and before she could throw the ice ball, a lightning like thing hit her, and she started to get smaller. Gammill laughed and reached down to pick up the fleeing witch, grabbing her hoodie between his fingers and picking her up. She tried to kick him, but he just laughed.

"Paige!" Oswin yelled as loud as she could.

Up in the attic, Paige looked up and creased her brow.

"Did anyone hear that?" Paige asked. Piper and Phoebe looked up at her like she was crazy. "I'm not kidding guys, I just heard Oswin shout for me, but it was really quiet." Piper looked to Leo, and he knew what he needed to do.

"She's dropped to the tiniest blip, but she is here." Leo said, walking over from Derrik, who he had been watching over, as he was still unconscious.

"The tiniest blip?" Piper asked, looking at Paige.

"Oh, I was here for this one!" Paige said, smiling, then dropping that smile. "Oh. Gammill." As soon as she said that, Gammill walked into the attic, holding a small jar, inside which was Oswin. He pointed the rod at Phoebe and Paige and shrunk them too, and turned to Piper. Leo jumped in the way of the bolt that was headed for Piper. Paige orbed her and Phoebe into the jar, and they grabbed Oswin and orbed out of the jar, onto the book stand. Piper threw out her hand and blew a small hole in Gammill's chest. Leo orbed himself to the bookstand, and Piper froze Gammill. She ran over to the book stand, where the notepad was.

"Small of Mind, big of Woe, the pain you caused, you now will know!" The three witches chanted, while Oswin and Leo watched him writhe in pain and disappear into the floor. Suddenly, the three witches and the whitelighter started growing, and promptly fell off the book stand. Cole caught Phoebe and Piper caught Leo. Paige and Oswin however, fell to the floor.

"Ow."

* * *

"Eid uoy neht dna kcohs lanif eno ,yrc sehctiw eerht ,ew ,hsiuqnav."

Abraxas watched on as Piper put a pot on the stove.

* * *

Piper put the pot on the stove, turning the cooker on. She turned around to reach up for some ingredients to make a potion. She failed to notice the electric demon rising out of the cooker. Oswin walked in to the kitchen just in time.

"Piper!" Oswin yelled. Piper turned around and saw the Shocker Demon. It threw her sideways, into the basement door. Oswin started to run over towards Piper, but the Shocker Demon had other ideas. It jumped in her way and threw her backwards, into the counter attached to the wall by the doorway. Oswin was thrown with so much force, the counter broke under her and sent her crashing to the ground in all the wood and paint.

Phoebe and Paige heard the crash and ran down the stairs, and ran in to the kitchen. The first thing they saw was the broken wooden mess, and in the middle was Oswin. Paige was about to run over to her, but Phoebe noticed the Shocker Demon advancing on Piper, and grabbed Paige.

"Piper." Paige said, and to her surprise Piper orbed away from the floor, and towards Paige, who fell down with Piper on top of her. Piper, who was conscious, got off her and looked up at the Shocker Demon.

"Does anyone remember the spell?!" Piper asked, watching the Shocker Demon get angry.

"Vanquish, we, three witches cry, one final shock and then you die." Phoebe said, and held hands with her two sisters.

"Vanquish, we, three witches cry, one final shock and then you die." The three chanted, and the Shocker Demon shrieked and blew up.

"Oh god, Oswin. Leo!" Piper yelled, running over to Oswin, moving her away from the wood. On her hand, she felt the sticky, warm substance. Leo orbed in, and saw the mess. He leapt to his wife's side and held his hands over Oswin. The golden glow came out of his hands, and the blood seeped back into her body, and she woke up, gasping for air.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." Paige said, watching as the counter formed together as one again.

* * *

"Damn witches!" Abraxas cursed. He turned the page over once more and smirked.

"Lleps siht htiw uoy sekat htaed ,llewd uoy yam regnol on ,woleb smrof hcihw taht ,swolb taht dniw live."

* * *

Piper, Oswin, Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs. Phoebe stands near the stairs, and Piper, Paige and Oswin walk on a bit further, standing near the doorway to the conservatory.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but the basement is where our magic is the strongest. We know the Woogey vanquish spell, so we'll be fine." Piper tells her little sister.

The four turn to look at the door when they hear it open and bang against the wall. A tornado flies through the foyer and knocks Oswin and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, and the tornado calms down and Shax appears. He is a tall demon and is gray all over. Gray long hair, gray skin, gray unbuttoned shirt and gray long pants.

"No, no no!" Phoebe shouts, running up the stairs to get the vanquishing spell. Shax turns to look at Paige, the last one he was told to kill.

"No!" Oswin gets up off the floor and pushes Paige out of the way. Shax throws an aerokinetic blast at Oswin and she literally crashes straight through a wall.

"Oswin!" Piper gets up and Shax throws an aerokinetic blast at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Paige.

"I am The end." Shax says, and brings back his arm. Phoebe comes down the stairs, holding a piece of paper. She and Paige read from it.

"'Evil wind that blows, that which forms below,'" Cracks of thunder are heard. "'No longer may you dwell,'" Shax groans. "'Death takes you with this spell.'" Phoebe and Paige finish. Shax yells and explodes in a massive explosion. Phoebe sees Oswin and Piper. "Oh, no. Not again, please dear god not again." She and Paige run over to them. They are unconscious and Oswin is bleeding from her ears and mouth, and Piper has blood coming out of her nose and mouth. "Oh, god. Leo! Leo!"Leo orbs in and sees the same destruction as a few months ago. "Hurry, it's bad. Leo, this can't be happening again!" Leo kneels down beside them and places his left hand above Oswin and his right hand above Piper. He starts to heal them. After a few painful minutes, the blood slowly disappears and they are completely healed. They wake up and groan in pain.

"Ahh, what happened?" Piper asks, looking around. She goes pale when she sees herself in basically the same place as before, but with Prue instead of Oswin.

"You guys almost died, that's what happened." Leo informs them, helping his wife up.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Piper asks, brushing herself off. She looks over at Oswin to make sure she's okay, and sees Phoebe helping Oswin up.

"Oh, where's Shax?" Oswin asks, too brushing herself off.

"Well, I used the vanquishing spell on him with Paige, and it worked. We vanquished him, yet again." Phoebe gloats, smiling.

"Well we dodged a bullet there." Piper joked. Phoebe and Leo exchanged glances, a sadness washing over their faces.

"Hey, oh mighty glum ones, Shax is dead once more, what's wrong with you?" Oswin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." The two reply.

"Okay. Come on, basement. _The _Power of Three spell. Oswin, you got the spell?" Piper asks, heading towards the basement.

"Yep, I got it. Leo, go back upstairs, we'll be up imminently." Oswin says, passing the spell to Piper and smiling when Leo orbs away.

* * *

Abraxas turns to the first page of the Book and starts reading.

"Rewop eht su evig,rewop eht tnaw ew, eerht sretsis ew ot srewop-"

* * *

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!"

* * *

Abraxas growled when the Book flipped to a different page. He quickly turned the page back.

""Ruoy gnirb ,rewoP tneicnA eht nopu llac ew ,ruoh siht ni dna thgin siht ni ,thguos si cigam fo-"

* * *

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!"

The Charmed Ones chant again. Oswin watches from the corner.

* * *

The pages turn over again, and Abraxas roughly turns the Book back.

"krow taerg eht ,ereh dekovni era sdoG fo tsedlo eht ,thgin eht ni dih ew sterces eht ,sehctiw-"

* * *

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!"

The Book lands in the middle of the three of them, and Piper tells them to keep going.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!"

Abraxas appears in a small window of dark blue mist.

"Hear now the words of the witces, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!"

He shouts in pain, and the window grows bigger as he explodes, and then the window shuts. Hopefully forever this time.

"Is it over?" Paige asks, rattled by this whole day.

"I hate to quote our greatest enemy, but, 'The End'." Oswin says, as Piper picks up the Book.

Upstairs, by the door, Leo hears the vanquish and smiles. He orbs away out of the manor doors, and they close behind him.


End file.
